User talk:TrekkieMike
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:Header.JPG" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Captainmike (talk) 19:09, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Templates/format/images/etc TrekkieMike: I'd invite you to look closely at some of the things above in terms of how MA works. We have templates already for collections of comics/etc (which is what the Eaglemoss Collections item is), and all images need proper names and licensing. In addition to this, please do NOT simply copy publicity text from other places, as it needs to be indicated that it is such. Thanks in advance -- sulfur (talk) 20:07, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :Please review the Image use policy if you haven't already. Thanks 31dot (talk) 01:26, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Another time here. PUT INFORMATION ON THE IMAGES YOU UPLOAD. In fact, if you're uploading new versions of the images, just go to the current image and upload it overtop, then you won't have to worry about: * orphaning the old version of the image * putting any useful information on the image so that MA can use it * making someone else do the work for you So please, take some time to do image uploads properly. This has been an ongoing issue since early February. -- sulfur (talk) 16:54, May 16, 2017 (UTC) FB page Please gimme a shout a.s.a.p.. Can't reach you on the FB page. - Darth Duranium (talk) 01:03, January 20, 2018 (UTC)